Forest Flower
by xfallenangelx
Summary: Lady Marien is trapped in her own life until a charming rogue prince sweeps her off her feet into the wildest adventure of her life.
1. prologue

Author's note: This story is a retelling of the grand legend of Robin Hood with the original legend as the base with little tidbits of the Disney fun stirred in. Adventure! Mystery! Romance! Yes this legend does have it all. This will NOT be a story of bearded men in tights and fainting ladies but instead… well you'll just have to read it to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: The names and places are not my own.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The rising sun showers golden droplets of light upon the forest, illuminating life. Life is stirring in the forest; merry little red-breasted robins are chirping happily, squirrels scamper up and down the trees, and a soft buzzing of insects fills the air. As the warm glow of sunlight spreads across the lands, it reveals a rather large manor house to the West of the forest. The manor house is quiet, devoid of all sound and signs of life. At the highest window, a pretty maid stares silently out the window at the world awakening below. The sun dances in her beautiful forest green eyes and glimmers on her long chestnut hair, but her face was filled with a sadness and gentle longing of something that remained a mystery. The fair maid sighed. The world was such a vast and mysterious place and she was stuck here in this retched chamber. She heard stirring downstairs and knew the servants had awakened. She looked once more out the window and slowly retreated from view.  
  
Author's note: This is just the prologue to get you into the spirit and mood. I'm pretty sure you guys have already figured out who the maid is. Well if you didn't, you'll surely find out in the first chapter. 


	2. Marien's story

Author's Note: I actually had to remove and repost this story because I didn't know there was a separate Robin Hood category. Sorry for the confusion. Please R & R.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marien  
  
My life is probably less interesting than the life of a kitchen mouse. See, my father, the wealthy noble, says that it is his duty to see my married to a "good" man. My part in all of this, is not complain, not whine, and be a lady. I can't stand it! I know papa loves me, but he doesn't understand that I can't get married; especially to someone I don't know. Actually, I can predict the type papa is going to pick. Rich, snotty and somewhat of a pansy.   
  
  
  
My life is a bare and meager as a worn piece of linen. Everyday, I partake is lady lessons that are definitely no fun. Who cares how well I curtsey? The only thing I look forward to is my sword-fighting lesson. That took mama's never ceasing pleading to papa to earn. My mama is always the perfect lady, but she believes a girl must have some self-defense skills and I know she feels for me. Dear kind mama, how I love her so. A jolly fat man named Fredrick teaches me my sword skills lessons. Even though, Fredrick is a little round, he used to be one of the most talented and skilled swordsman when he was a lad not much older than myself.  
  
I turn sixteen years old this up coming Friday and it's that sixteenth birthday that I dread so. You see, sixteen is supposedly a ripe age for marriage, the marriage that I refuse to partake in that is! Papa has planned this magnificent birthday celebration for me and expects me to look at all the suitors there! Hoy! Why me?   
  
My secret dream is one that I will never share with anyone. I was going to share it with my best maid, Laura, but after she blabbed to half the household the last time I told her a secret, I don't think I will tell her anything more. I have always dreamed that a handsome and dashing prince might rescue me from my confinement. He would ride upon a magnificent white horse and call me "my flower". We would then ride into the sunset to his lovely castle far away where women could do anything they want. Sigh. Yes, I know it is a little far fetched and I blame it on all the books that I have been reading secretly. Its sad that father doesn't think I girl needs to be educated and actually have a brain.  
  
I am restricted from going anywhere outside my father's property and especially not the forest. Countless tales of vagabonds and marauders have passed from mouth to mouth. I think it would be exciting to meet a real thief. Perhaps I will someday.  
  
*************************************************************   
  
Deep into the forest, a young man sat beside a stream humming a merry tune while carving a music pipe from a piece of bark. The young man wore a forest green cloak, that was pulled back at this moment revealing a handsome face and somewhat long dirty blonde hair. His dark blue eyes glittered as he looked up at a spot among the trees. Seconds later, another cloaked figure emerged from the same spot.  
  
"Hoy Robin! Hows it going?" John asked.  
  
  
  
John was also young, but perhaps a little older than Robin. While Robin was blonde and slender, John was dark haired and a little dumpy.  
  
"John! Good to see you've come back in one piece." Robin joked.  
  
"Do I ever get caught? Why I think it's near impossible for Sly John to ever get caught!"  
  
"Ha, you're quite the jester, John, quite the jester indeed. Did you get the gold?"  
  
"Ha yourself!" John said while pulling a large bag from under his cloak and tossing it to Robin.  
  
"Excellent! I bet you that Duke of whatever never say it coming."  
  
"I should say he didn't. Everyone knows I am as quick as a fox and as sly as one too!"  
  
"Jolly good job John," Robin laughed as he got up and playfully punched his friend on the shoulder. "John, you remember our plan for Friday night?"  
  
"Of course! How could I forget? It will be night to remember for sure!"  
  
"Good make sure you meet up with the rest of the men and go over the plan again. We must do things perfectly this time."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Yes I know it's a really short chapter but I have a finish my homework. IF anyone is confused about the chapter set up it works like this:  
  
Marien will have her own little chapters sometimes in first person that works sort of like a diary. I'm doing this so I can get across her feelings better than in third person. Most of the chapters will be in third person I think, especially after Marien and Robin meet. Robin may have his own little chapters or maybe not. I get to work soon on the birthday party chapter, which will be probably one of the most exciting chapters so far. I promise there will be more action later! Please review and give constructive criticism. I promise I won't cry! 


	3. Preparation

Author's Note: I haven't written for an eternity it seems! Blame my hectic schedule, which drives me insane by the way. Yes, I now what you are thinking. Excuses, excuses. Well in that case I'd better get on with the story.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Marien  
  
The days are getting shorter every day. When I wake up in the morning the light just barely peeks out from under the clouds and everything is so magnificent, silvery and peaceful. There's a sharp bite in the wind now and I have to wear my overcoat when I stroll in around the garden and chat with the Thomas, the friendly gardener.   
  
The garden is just starting to fade away since its already fall but there is still evidence of when it was shining in its full-bloom glory. I may walk along bushes of roses in every color, dazzling violets, and splendid daffodils as long as I like. I am forced to wear a ridiculous bonnet in order to keep my complexion "as fresh as a peach blossom", when all I want to do is toss the bonnet into the sky and dance around with the sun shining in my face. But of course I can't or my skin will be as red as an apple. Blah.  
  
Though I love all types of flowers, my favorite flowers of them all are the snow-white lilies. In fact Papa has ordered Thomas to cut as many as he may gather for my birthday bash. Ah, yes, the birthday bash. The event I have been dreading for so long will soon overcome me. Mother is sending for a tailor for me today to get fitted for a new dress. Blimely, I'll have to miss my sword-fighting lessons then.   
  
I overheard a kitchen maid gossiping about Lord Alfred's son coming to my birthday bash today while I was sneaking a tart after breakfast. Blaneor or Blane for short is quite a handsome boy yes, with his perfect glossy black hair and eyes the color of ice. In fact, he may be a block of ice himself. The boy radiates coldness and arrogance! I cannot stand him! I don't see why no one else agrees with me though. Girls all flock to his side and melt at his smile and lads all admire his fine swordsmanship and immense wealth. And I mean immense. I have heard he lived in a hall twice as great as ours. Perhaps that is why Papa is so anxious to marry me off to him. Bloodly mates, why am I the only one who can see through him! I hate it!  
  
Just before noon, my tailor arrived carrying loads of baskets and bolts of cloth. He was a shrewd old man who resembled somewhat of a mouse with a nervous habit of darting his eyes around and making rapid motions with his hands. Mother said he is the best tailor to be found in our lands. The measurements took decades and I was forced to stand on a pedestal while the tailor worked all around me, nodding and murmuring underneath his breath. When the measurements were finally complete, I got to chose the cloth. He pulled out bolts and bolts of fantastic fabric in all sorts of colours. So much silk, wool, linen, muslin, and chiffon! I fingered through blood reds, royal purples, and soft pinks until I finally landed on pale green silk and silvery mint green chiffon. The tailor said the dress would be done the morning before my party, and with a final bow left us. Whew! What a day!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The first rays of sunlight dropped off the leaves in rich golden puddles as the forest awakened. A shadow, quiet as night, slithered through the dense tangle of trees towards the stream where a jolly fellow sat washing his face and humming loudly. The shadow crept closer and closer. The humming continued. Suddenly, the shadow lunged forward and shoved the humming fellow into the icy cold water.  
  
"Hey---!" John bellowed before he plunged head first into the stream.   
  
A moment later John resurfaced, sputtering with indignation.   
  
"What's the big idea! Robin, I told you, it was only funny when we were young, and now its just…"  
  
"Even more funny?" Robin offered.  
  
"No, absolutely not! My clothes are soaked and I'm freezing and I…" John stopped when he caught Robin's grin.  
  
"Ahhhhh its alright Fox, no harm done this time. But don't think you can ever sneak up on me again."  
  
"Sure thing, Bear," Robin replied using John's nickname. "But you might work on those listening skills, a dangerous thief might get you some day."  
  
John and Robin both chuckled.  
  
"So ready for the big night?" John asked.  
  
"Sure, big party, rich people, and a lot of fun for us," Robin replied.  
  
"Heard it was some rich girl's birthday party or something," John sneered.  
  
"Well, won't she get a surprise!"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sorry guys, there is probably a ton of gramatical errors in this document since I'm writng at like midnight and my brain is fried. I sorta got in this writing binge and couldn't stop until I finished. Again, it's a short chapter which I hate... they'll get longer later. Well hope you like it. Comments are always appreciated. 


End file.
